Legends of Draenor
by Oathkeeper0317
Summary: Ash returns to Azeroth to find it being invaded by the Iron Horde, jumping through the blood red Dark Portal, Ash finds himself in another dangerous world, with even more dangerous adversaries. I will officially work on this at a later time. I own nothing except my ideas and OC's. 15. Will be deleted and replaced.


**Well, since I gave a good preview for The Grimm Hunter, I might as well do a preview of this one, I will try to keep this as spoiler free as possible, maybe change it once I fully get into it. Also to answer if I will do World of Warcraft: Legion? That's a maybe, since it may take a bit too much time, and it will probably be a later thing. Anyway let us begin, I own nothing except my ideas.**

* * *

Ash felt himself reach consciousness, before his eyes snap open as memories rushed forward. "Guys"! Ash shouts, holding his hand out. Ash looks around, finding him in a small hut. "Where...am I"? Ash asks before feeling the familiar surge of power around him. "Azeroth, no doubt about it". Ash says while checking his injuries.

"Oh good, you are awake". A voice says, the accent familiar. Ash looks and sees a Draenei male walk in, a smile on his face. "Yes, thank you...where am I"? Ash asks. "You are near the Exodar, you took quite the injuries". He answers. Ash gets up and looks around, before finding Celestial's Will and his Lightning Lance leaning against the wall. He picks them up and begins to inspect them, the second Celestial's Will left its sheath, the Draenei's eyes widened. "The Blade of the Celestial's, is that truly It"? He asks. Ash nods before sheathing the weapons and began to walk out. "I thank you for the assistance, but I must go". Ash thanks. "Don't let me stop you". The Draenei responds.

Ash walks out and looks around before walking to the guards, hoping to find a mage quarters and get a portal to Stormwind, hopefully to fix things up. "Of course, right this way". A guard says while leading Ash to the mages quarters. Ash looked around in awe, he was told of the magnificent Exodar, but to see it up close was something else. "Why are you going to Stormwind? Is it the call to Draenor"? The Draenei asks. "Call to Draenor"? Ash asks. "Yes, the Dark Portal has turned red, and orcs are flooding out of it, King Varian has declared war". The Draenei answers. Ash gasps in shock as they reach the mage quarters. "I see...thanks for the tip". Ash said before finding a portal to Stormwind. Ash walks in, and felt the familiar sensation of teleportation.

Ash stepped out of the portal and looked around, finding himself in the Trade District. "Alright, first things first, I need answers". Ash says before running to Stormwind Keep.

Ash walked near the keep, only to get blocked by guards. "State your business". One demands. "I am Ash Ketchum, I wish to speak with King Varian". Ash says while they laugh. "Nice try kid, Ash Ketchum is a hero, a wielder of the August Celestial's power, went toe to toe with Garrosh Hellscream in battle and won, and killed the Sha, you aren't him". One guard laughs. Ash draws Celestial's Will in an instant and stabs it into the ground, causing a shockwave to ring through, cracking the walls. "I AM Ash Ketchum, and I DEMAND you let me through". Ash demands. The two guards gulped at the legendary blade and let him pass, apologizing along the way.

Ash walks up the keep and saw Varian on his throne, his son Anduin beside him. "King Varian". Ash greets while kneeling. "Ash! I admit this is a surprise, what brings you to Stormwind? The Call of Draenor reach your ears"? Varian asks, suddenly interested. "Not really, I actually came to Azeroth against my will once more, but I am curious about this Draenor, care to explain please"? Ash asks. Varian sighs before getting up. "Walk with me". He says. Ash nods and walks with the King of Stormwind.

"Not long after the treaty with the Horde, Garrosh's trial was next". Varian began, with Ash growling. Ash had no love for the former Warchief, if he could, he would have ended Garrosh right then and there after he beat him. "Apparently, someone managed to steal him way, to an alternate past Draenor". Varian says while Ash blinks. "Again, what is this Draenor"? Ash asks. "The home world of the Orc and Draenei". Varian answers. Ash let out a quick nod. "Now with this new 'Iron Horde' on our backs, we are combining our forces for the first time and uniting against this enemy". Varian finishes as they walk into a garden.

"I suppose I came at a good time, I will help, of course I need to get my gear". Ash said before walking forward. "Wait Ash". Varian interrupted, stopping the teen. "Have you ever considered joining the Alliance by any chance? The Alliance could use such a great hero". Varian offers. Ash sighs. "If I joined the Alliance, what would that prove? Even with this treaty, it would have never been possible without a neutral party to start it all, no, I will not join the Alliance nor the Horde". Ash denies. "Very well, at any case, you are welcome in Stormwind at any time". Varian assures. "Thank you, your Majesty". Ash thanks. Varian smirks. "The pleasure is mine, but may I ask a favor"? He asks. Ash nods. "Depends". Ash answers. Varian put up his fists and got into a stance. "I have seen your might, and I thought a quick practice match may assure me you haven't gotten rusty". Varian taunts.

Ash smirks and puts his hands in the familiar tiger stance. "Let's dance". Ash said before racing forward. Varian was surprised by the sudden speed, and threw a punch, only to get caught by Ash's hand and knocked back. Varian chuckles. "That's what I like to see"! Varian cheers before throwing multiple punches, with Ash either catching or blocking, of course neither were actually taking this seriously, it was just a practice fight after all. Ash spun into a Blackout Kick, which was caught by Varian, only for Ash to spin on his other foot and nail Varian in the chin, forcing the King to release his foot.

Varian laughed at the blow. "Impressive, alright you convinced me, you haven't lost your touch". Varian exclaims. Ash nods before taking Celestial's Will and slashing the air, forming a strange pink portal. "I'll head off to Pandaria and gather my gear, could you please contact the others, I'm sure they wouldn't want to miss out". Ash said with a grin. "They were one of the first to respond to the Call, they will be ready". Varian assures. Ash grins before walking into the portal, the portal snapping shut as he did so. And so begins the Legend of Draenor.

* * *

 **And here we are, with the sequel to Journey in Pandaria, here's the good and bad. I can ACTUALLY work on it after all of the OC's in the first story have been introduced, the plot of Warcraft remains nearly the same in this story. The bad, there may be a bit confusion at some stages, none than haven't been introduced, but would cause some confusion at a later time. We'll see how we work this out. R &R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out for a later time.  
**


End file.
